


The Big Set-Up

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracia knows who to turn to when she needs help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Roy/Maes, mentions of Roy/Riza, Maes/Gracia  
>  **Prompt:**  written for fma_slashfest (on livejournal) for the prompt - Roy/Maes – Gracia enlists Roy’s help in distracting Maes during her morning sickness. How is completely up to you (assume an open, polyamorous relationship between the three of them, please!).
> 
>  **Notes:** thanks to **series** \-- manga  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them, I’m just messing with them.  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- no spoilers, set early on during Gracia’s pregnancy.

““You want me to what?” Roy squawked into his phone, even more flabbergasted by the call than he had been when he‘d left his dinner to pick up the phone, only to find it was his best friend’s wife calling him.

“Find an excuse to call Maes to East City,” she replied, sounding far too cheery for someone who was trying to dump her husband off on him.

He scowled, even though she couldn’t see it. “But shouldn’t he be there with you? You’re pregnant.”

“I am aware of that.” Gracia laughed.

“Is he being insufferable? I’ll kick his butt for you, if you want.”

“No, it’s not that, okay a little, but in all the cutest ways except one. He’s going to drive me insane if he keeps fussing over me,” Gracia said.

Roy rolled his eyes. “That’s his specialty.”

“I have morning sickness,” she replied, sounding a lot less jocular at that admission. “Afternoon sickness, evening…you get the idea. He is trying to be so helpful, and it is sweet, but all I need is to be left alone to get sick in peace. Worse, is this guilty look on his face. I just need him distracted for a little while until the worst of this passes.”

“But should you be alone dealing with that?” Roy admittedly knew little about pregnancy. He had been shunted off to learn his alchemy by the time a good understanding of that had taken root, and most of his ‘sisters’ took great pains to avoid the condition.

“I’ll be fine. Maes not be if he keeps babying me.”

Roy snorted at the seriousness of Gracia’s tone. “I have no doubt you’re capable of hiding his body where it won’t be found. I’m sure I can request his services and get him out here for a few days or so, so you can have some peace. I outrank him, so it’s not like he can say no. Besides, he’d love one-upping me on something he thinks I can’t solve.”

It was her turn for a disparaging sound. “You two and your competitions. Just try not to kill him.”

“I make no promises, but I like your suggestions for how we spend our time.” Roy gave his belt a slight tug, trying to ignore the errant piece of flesh below that was considering waking up as he contemplated Gracia’s suggestions.

“I have one more favor to ask then, Roy,” Gracia said, and laid out the details for him, putting a huge grin on his face.

“Oh, I think that can be arranged.”

“Thank you, Roy. You’re a dear.”

“You’ll be the first to say so.” He chuckled.  
Gracia simply laughed and wished him well. Roy hung up the phone and began to plan.

XXX

"I really don't think I needed to come all the way down here for this, Roy." Maes tossed a file on the colonel's desk. Roy didn't even bother opening it. "Surely Belville and his men could solve something this easy. Want to tell me why you _really_ called me to East City?"

Roy cocked up an eyebrow.

Maes rolled his eyes. "Please tell me it's not _that_!"

Nodding to the open door to his anteroom where all of his men were hard at work, Roy replied, "I'm not saying it was for anything more than stolen supplies."

Maes leaned down, his breath curling along Roy's neck as the man whispered, "Do I have to remind me you, my wife is pregnant?"

The alchemist tried not to show how much effect his sometimes-lover's closeness had on him. “Just who do you think asked me to get you here before she had to bury your doting corpse somewhere?"

Maes snorted, slapping Roy's arm. "You two conspired against me!"

Roy shook his arm. "You just struck a superior officer."

Maes's shrewd eyes glittered. "It's not all I’m going to do to one."

Roy's gaze flicked to the door again. “Don’t you start."

Maes’s lips pulled into a wicked line. "Is it my fault you have no control?"

Roy pouted. "Do I need to call Hawkeye in here?"

"Do you need me, sir?" Riza's voice floated in from the other room.

"I might," Roy replied.

"Ears like a cat." Maes shook his head. "So now that you got me here, what’s next?”

Roy shrugged. “Dinner tonight at the Lantern. We’ll go from there.”

“Sounds good. Still can’t believe you conspired with my wife.” Maes pouted. “Can’t believe Gracia wanted me out of the house.”

“Why don’t you go contemplate that somewhere else, so I can get work done before Hawkeye makes me stay late.”

“I’ll leave you to it.”

XXX

“You almost got me too drunk,” Maes said as Roy undid his front door lock. “I should have known drinks after dinner was a bad idea.”

“No one told you to have that third beer.” Roy opened the door, ushering Maes inside. “I’m not going to be disappointed, am I?”

“I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“Good.” Roy locked the door, then grabbed Maes’s jacket, hauling him down into a kiss. Teeth clicking against each other, their mouths sought to conquer the other.

Finally, Maes pulled away a little. “Someone is eager.”

“Someone’s been waiting a while.” Roy nipped Maes’s scruffy chin.

“Someone looks like he wants it right here in the doorway.” Maes laughed.

Roy slapped Maes’s chest. “I can wait until we’re somewhere more comfortable but just barely.

“Then I won’t make you wait.” Maes caressed Roy’s crotch. “Especially since you’ve got the gun half cocked already.”

Roy snorted. “It’s been forever. We’ve been so busy I couldn’t steal any time away with Riza. Meanwhile, you’re all cuddled up with your wife.”

“Having all kinds of wild sex,” Maes agreed affably, tugging Roy toward the staircase.

“Rub it in.”

“That comes later.”

“It better.”

Maes hauled him upstairs, but it was Roy who tackled his lover down onto the bed. Fighting their way out of their heavy uniform jackets, they kissed. Maes pushed Roy away gently so he could get the alchemist’s shirt off. Roy paused long enough to take his combat boots off and he unlaced Maes’s. Maes pinned Roy back against the mattress, nuzzling the man’s neck. Roy snickered, pushing on Maes’s shoulder.

“Your beard tickles.”

Unbuttoning Roy’s shirt, Maes rubbed his bearded chin over one of the alchemist’s nipples. “Does it really?”

“Y-y-yes,” Roy stammered, catching hold of Maes’s shirttail. He pulled it up, wrapping it around Maes’s head. While Maes tried to extricate himself, Roy laved his tongue across Maes’s chest. Sealing his lips over one of Maes’s nipples, Roy rolled his tongue over the bud of flesh until it hardened.

Maes fought Roy’s zipper down, rubbing the man’s soft underwear over Roy’s hard cock. Moaning against Maes’s chest, Roy thrust into the man’s hand. Maes stroked Roy while the alchemist slid his hand into Maes’s trousers. Finding Maes ready for him, Roy circled a finger over the head of Maes’s cock, feeling the soft foreskin under his fingertip.

“Get your pants off,” Maes demanded.

Roy slithered off the bed and shimmied out of the blue trousers, then helped Maes out of his. He let Maes wrestle him down onto the mattress, luxuriating in the feel of Maes’s body against his. He tasted the skin of Maes’s neck as the man rubbed their cocks together in his big hand.

“Need you in me,” Roy said, his hands sliding down to Maes’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

Maes looked to the night stand. “Did you remember to get the lube?”

“Forgot it in the bathroom.” Roy gave Maes’s rump a slap. “Go get it.”

“Foolish man.” Maes kissed Roy’s forehead before sliding out of bed.

 

While Maes hobbled off for the bathroom, Roy rolled over and made a quick phone call. “Ready? Good.” He put the receiver on the night stand, then draped one of their shirts over it.

Maes came back with the jar, his fingers already working against the palm of his hand, slicking up their tips. Legs spread, Roy rested back against the pillows, stroking his cock. He blew Maes a kiss.

“You are such a little slut, Roy.” Maes chuckled, joining him on the bed. He sealed his lips over the tip of Roy’s cock, sucking and licking as his slicked fingers trailed along the cleft of Roy’s ass.

Roy moaned loudly as Maes worked him open with two fingers. “More. Fuck me, Maes.”

“Giving orders, Colonel?” Maes caught Roy’s wrists, pinning them to the mattress. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

“Kiss me.” Roy wiggled under Maes. “Fuck me until I scream.”

Maes kissed his way up Roy’s torso before sealing his lips over Roy’s as he entered him. Roy groaned loudly around Maes’s lips, bucking against his lover’s hips.

“Deeper, Maes. Need more,” Roy said as he hooked his legs over Maes’s shoulders.

“So demanding.”

“You love it.”

“You’re right.”

Maes pounded into Roy hard and fast, eliciting a chorus of breathy grunts from the smaller man. His thighs trembling, Roy backed Maes off enough so he could change positions. Rolling onto his knees, Roy grabbed hold of the bed post. Maes pushed back inside of Roy, one hand caressing Roy’s cock. Roy thrust back against Maes, their hips crashing together.

“God, can’t hold on,” Maes muttered just moments before he came with a low bellow.

Maes collapsed down on the bed, and Roy pushed him down into the pillow, straddling him.

“Suck me,” he demanded, running his finger through Maes’s sweat-dampened hair. “Show me what that mouth can do.”

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Maes drew Roy closer. He rubbed his cheek along the soft inner length of Roy’s thigh.

“No tickling me with the beard, dammit.”

Maes redoubled his efforts at tickling before taking Roy down to the root. As his tongue teased Roy’s heated flesh, Maes massaged the alchemist’s jewels. It didn’t take Maes long to bring Roy off, swallowing Roy down as his lover groaned loudly.

Roy flopped over on the bed next to Maes, rubbing his belly. “You need to shave.”

“My wife likes the beard, you mouthy brat.” Maes kissed him. “So demanding tonight.”

“And I’ve just begun.” Roy smirked. “But let’s see if your wife really likes that beard.” He rolled onto his side and plucked the shirt off the receiver. He put the phone to his ear. “Still there, Gracia?”

“Oh, you two plotted out everything.” Maes took the phone from Roy.

While the couple talked, Roy stroked Maes’s resting flesh. It wouldn’t take them too long to give Gracia a repeat performance to remember.


End file.
